Domino efect
by Lizz Danesta
Summary: HIATUS saat sebuah kematian berjalan menuju ke arahmu, apa yang akan kau lakukan, berdiam diri, melawan ataukah menerima nasipmu begitu saja?itulah hal mengerikan yang di alami oleh cho kyuhyun,namun saat seorang pemuda datar dingin datang segalanya terasa benar untuk kyuhyun/hanya dia yang mampu melawan kematian untukku, kim kibum aku percaya padamu/DESEMBER CERIA KIHYUN/(GS)
1. Chapter 1

Tittle : domino efect

Cast : kyuhyun suju and other.

Genre : horror failed, genderswicth.

Warning : typo masih jadi ciri khas harap maklum.

.

.

.

.

Happy reading

Domino effect

Kelas pagi itu terlihat ramai dengan tawa dan segala tingkah murid yang tengah beranjak dewasa itu, meski langkah kaki pasti seorang guru tak menghentikan segala keisengan dan kegaduhan kelas pagi itu.

" anak-anak bisa kalian tenang sedikit" teriak guru lee itu mulai tidak sabar seraya memukulkan sebuah pemukul kayu ke atas meja dan cara itu lumayan berhasil menarik perhatian mereka.

" baiklah meski ini memasuki awal tengah semester namun kita kedatangan teman baru pindahan dari busan, ayo masuk dan perkenalkan namamu" ucap guru lee mempersilahkan seorang gadis cantik dengan kulit putih pucatnya dan surai ikal serta bibir merah plumnya melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya memasuki kelas yang tiba-tiba sunyi senyap dengan mata semua murid yang menatap takjud dan mampu menyedot semua perhatian hampir seisi kelas, gadis itu cantik nyaris menyerupai boneka hidup dan wajahnya nyaris sempurna.

" hallo...namaku cho kyuhyun salam kenal" ucapnya dingin tanpa ekspresi sama sekali.

" hanya itu, baiklah kau boleh duduk di samping lee sungmin" ucap guru lee setelah melihat kyuhyun mengangukan kepalanya dan menunjuk gadis imut dengan gigi kelincinya. Dengan langkah perlahan kyuhyun berjalan pelan menunju bangkunya.

" hallo...namaku sungmin selamat datang ya kyu, ayo kita berteman mulai hari ini" kyuhyun menatap sungmin dengan tatapan entahlah dia bahkan tak berniat menyambut uluran tangan gadis bergigi kelinci itu.

" jika aku jadi kau aku akan menjauh" ucap kyuhyun mengalihkan perhatiannya pada tasnya dan membuka buku tulis dan matanya fokus menatap ke depan, sementara sungmin hanya heran menatap kyuhyun dan setelahnya dia tak pernah ambil pusing, satu yang ada di pikirannya gadis itu "sombong".

" baiklah kita akan memulai pelajaran, seperti minggu lalu kita mulai dengan bercerita, adakah yang ingin menceritakan pengalamannya, pengalaman apa saja, dan kita bisa mulai dengan joon dan kesimpulannya" ucap guru lee mempersilahkan joon untuk bercerita.

" pak bagaimana jika si murid baru yang bercerita" usul lee eunhyuk menatap kyuhyun dan di angguki semangat oleh joon yang merasa punya kesempatan untuk lepas dari tugas negara.

" boleh juga, bagaimana kyuhyun kau bersedia, tidak usah tegang ceritakan saja cerita apapun yang kau ingat atau kau bisa menceritakan alasanmu pindah sekolah dari sekolah lamamu hingga kau masuk sekolah ini" ucap guru lee, mendengar penuturan guru lee seketika raut dingin kyuhyun berubah sedikit gusar dan gelisah sungguh topik ini sangat tidak mengenakan untuknya.

" tidak usah cemas kau bisa memulainya pelan-pelan" ucap guru lee, kyuhyun menatap semua teman sekelasnya, di hembuskan nafasnya berat dengan terpaksa kyuhyun berdiri dari bangkunya dengan sedikit rasa gugup dia berdehem seolah menyembunyikan semua rasa tidak nyamannya.

" baiklah, ku harap kalian tidak menyesal mendengar cerita ini..." ucap kyuhyun menatap dingin lurus kedepan dan aura aneh tiba-tiba menguar dari tubuhnya seperti hawa dingin yang tak mengenakan.

" waktu itu usiaku tujuh tahun ketika kejadian aneh di desaku terjadi, entah apa sebabnya akupun tak tau, tapi yang jelas desaku seperti terkena kutukan mematikan saat itu" kyuhyun memulai ceritanya.

"satu persatu orang yang tinggal di desaku perlahan-lahan meninggal tanpa alasan yang jelas dan terkesan sangat ganjil, mulai dari ujung desa tak lepas dari kunjungan kematian itu sendiri, suasana mencekam hampir meneror kami semua, bagaimana rasanya saat itu? Rasanya begitu buruk, setiap hari yang kau lihat adalah ketakutan tanpa batas menanti kapan tiba giliranmu datang dan yang kau dengar adalah suara tangis pengiring dari iring-iringan pelayat yang hendak menguburkan mayat. Bahkan hampir setiap hari di depan rumahku selalu terlihat iring-iringan itu tanpa henti, ya tanpa henti hingga kami semua mati,seolah kutukan itu terus berjalan dan sedang mencari mangsa yang pas untuk mengambil nyawa kami, dari satu rumah ke rumah lainnya, kami semua takut sangat takut, orang tuaku atau ayahku sampai pada akhirnya memutuskan untuk pindah dan memutus ikatan takdir kematian itu sendiri..." kyuhyun berhenti menjeda cukup lama, menatap satu persatu teman-temannya yang mendengarnya dengan tatapan seram terlihat sekali mereka mendengar dengan baik cerita yang di sampaikan kyuhyun.

" tapi saat itu ibuku menolak kepindahan kami, mereka bertengkar ayahku ingin pergi tapi ibuku bersihkeras akan tetap tinggal di rumah itu dan menolak rencana ayahku, rumah kami rumah di mana neneku dan kakeku tinggal, ayahku tidak perduli dan tetap pergi meninggalkan aku dan ibuku, saat itu aku sama sekali tak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, lalu dua hari setelah ayahku pergi tetangga yang tinggal dua rumah dari rumahku meninggal dunia, aku tau mungkin ini terdengar aneh tapi...sehari sebelum kematian orang itu aku melihat...sebuah bayangan hitam tersenyum mengerikan serta menari-nari tepat di atap rumah orang itu..." kyuhyun menjeda ceritanya dia menutup kedua kelopak matanya seakan mengingat memori mengerikan itu lagi, tubuhnya terasa dingin dan mengigil.

" kejadian ini sangat mirip dengan pola domino jika kau menjatuhkan satu bidak maka itu akan terus terulang hingga tak ada lagi bidak yang bisa di jatuhkan lagi, sama seperti itu, pola kematian itu berjalan dari satu rumah menuju rumah lainnya, aku ketakutan setengah mati meskipun aku merengek dan meminta ibuku untuk pergi dari rumah peninggalan nenek dan kakeku ibuku tetap bertahan hingga saatnya tiba, dengan takut ku coba untuk melihat atap rumahku di sana aku melihat bayangan hitam itu muncul, menyeringai padaku dan menari-nari di sana, saat itu tubuhku nyaris tak bisa bergerak, aku memberanikan diriku untuk memanggil salah satu tetanggaku mencoba memastikan jika yang aku lihat itu benar adanya, namun nihil tak ada satu orangpun yang mampu melihat bayangan hitam mengerikan itu, hanya aku yang bisa melihatnya..." kyuhyun menjeda lagi kali ini kyuhyun merasakan perasaan tidak enak mulai mengelayuti dirinya.

" lalu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya?" tanya kai pemuda berkulit tan itu menatap kyuhyun dengan raut wajah pucat tegang seakan ikut terbawa dengan suasana yang di ceritakan kyuhyun pada mereka semua. Kyuhyun menatap kai sekilas menunduk dan melanjutkan.

" tak terjadi apa-apa pada kami dan kami masih hidup, kurasa kami beruntung, begitu pikirku namun...itulah awal dari musibah, ibuku meninggal tepat seminggu setelahnya, lebih lama dari perkiraan setelah bayangan itu datang dan...kali itu bukan hanya satu bayangan saja yang menari-nari di atap rumahku... Mereka ada banyak...mereka menyeringai jahat padaku, mereka menginginkanku..." ucap kyuhyun membuat semua terdiam saking syoknya.

" apa maksudmu mereka menginginkanmu" tanya siwon mencoba menormalkan deru nafasnya yang terasa seolah memburunya.

" aa...aku m..mohon hentikan aku tak ingin mendengarnya lagi..." teriak kristal gadis itu menjerit takut seraya menutup kedua telinganya. Dan tak berapa lama bel tanda istirahat pun mulai berdering nyaring.

" baiklah cukup sampai di sini saja kyuhyun, terima kasih atas ceritanya dan bisa kita sambung lain kali lagi" ucap guru lee seraya menghembuskan nafasnya lega, entah kenapa mendengar cerita kyuhyun membuatnya sedikit gugup dan takut. Namun sebelum mereka bisa bernafas lega kyuhyun membuka suara lagi membuat suasana tegang itu berubah horror.

" sampai saat ini bayangan mengerikan itu masih mengikutiku..., guru lee kurasa kau harus berhati-hati, kurasa dia mengiginkan nyawamu, bayangan itu...berdiri tepat di sebelahmu" ucap kyuhyun dingin.

" gyaaaaaaaa..."

End

Nah bagaimana seremkah atau biasa-biasa aja...

Kalau gitu akhir kata review please...


	2. Chapter 2

Tittle : domino efect

Cast : kyuhyun suju and other.

Genre : horror failed, genderswicth.

Warning : typo masih jadi ciri khas harap

maklum.

.

.

.

.

Happy reading

.

.

Semenjak kejadian itu kyuhyun di hindari oleh semua orang seolah tak ada yang ingin berdekatan dengan wanita aneh dan gila, dan tak sedikit yang mengatakan kyuhyun adalah seorang pembohong karena mengarang cerita seram untuk sekedar mencari polularitas karena dia seorang murid baru tanpa ada yang tahu usaha apa yang di lakukan kyuhyun untuk tetap menjaga nyawa seorang guru bernama lee taemin agar tetap melekat di badannya.

Kyuhyun terdiam menatap keluar melalui sebuah jendela menatap lapangan bola dengan tatapan kosong menerawang sampai sebuah suara mengema di telinganya seolah mengejek.

" sudah kukatakan...manusia itu busuk bergabunglah denganku dan bebaskan aku maka aku akan memberikan semua yang kau inginkan" bisik suara serak itu. Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya seraya memejamkan matanya berusaha untuk mengabaikan suara-suara jahat yang membisikan rayuan pada kyuhyun untuk jadi pengikutnya.

" teruslah bersikap seperti ini kyu, ini penawaran terakhirku padamu, bila kau masih mengacuhkanku aku akan membunuh semua orang yang dekat denganmu" bisiknya parau seraya terkikik senang, kyuhyun merasakan amarah yang amat sangat di hatinya tanpa sadar tangannya mengepal kuat hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih. Perlahan iris caramel itu mulai terbuka melihat pantulan dirinya samar di kaca jendela sekolahnya namun anehnya yang di lihat bukanlah wajah kyuhyun melainkan seorang yang mirip kyuhyun namun dengan mata hitam sempurna tanpa ada warna lain dan di antara mulutnya terlihat darah segar mengalir dengan deras dan terlihat mengerikan, bayangan itu menyeringai seram seolah mengolok kyuhyun yang tak mampu membalas apa-apa.

" aku juga tak akan membiarkanmu, jika satu kali saja kau menyakiti siapapun juga aku akan membunuh diriku saat itu juga dan menyeretmu keneraka bersamaku" balas kyuhyun dingin terlihat amarah di kedua bola matanya, tak ada sedikitpun rasa takut yang terlihat disana, sekian tahun kyuhyun di ikuti oleh monster mengerikan itu seolah membuatnya kebal akan sosok lain dirinya yang terlihat menyeramkan.

" lihat saja sebelum kau membunuh dirimu sendiri aku akan menghabisi seluruh orang yang kau kenal cho kyuhyun..." geram bayangan itu marah dan seketika kaca jendela di lantai dua tempat kyuhyun berada mulai pecah satu persatu membuat kyuhyun kaget dan terpekik tertahan. Kali ini terlihat jelas rasa takut yang terbersit dalam raut wajahnya yang pucat itu. Entah kenapa kyuhyun membayangkan hal menakutkan yang terjadi di sekitarnya. Tubuh kyuhyun mengigil hebat, sekilas bayangan gurunya lee taemin tertimpa oleh besi beton yang terdapat di area pembangunan.

" andwe...andwe...aku mohon jangan lagi" teriak kyuhyun mulai sedikit histeris, dengan sekuat tenaga kyuhyun berlari tanpa memperdulikan pandangan orang-orang yang menatapnya aneh bercampur dengan ngeri, masa bodoh toh kyuhyun juga sudah di cap sebagai gadis aneh pembawa maut, dia tak perduli yang harus di lakukannya adalah menyelamatkan sebuah nyawa seorang lee taemin seperti sebelumnya. Kyuhyun berlari cepat menerobos kerumunan siswa dan siswi yang tengah asyik beristirahat siang itu, bahkan saking terburunya tak di pedulikan pekikan teman-temannya yang telah dia tabrak.

" aduh...siapa dia?" tanya kibum laki-laki paling populer yang ada di sekolah itu yang ternyata di tabrak kyuhyun keras hingga jatuh terduduk.

" kau tak tau, baru saja yesung menceritakan cerita itu padamu masak kau lupa" ucap zhoumi pada kibum seraya membantunya berdiri.

" si murid baru?" ulang kibum memastikan dan di angguki oleh ketiga temannya itu.

" kau lihat ekspresinya kupikir akan ada hal menarik, aku akan mengikutinya" ucap donghae nyengir senang dan berlari mengejar donghae.

" ckckck...bocah itu, ayo pergi kita juga harus mengejarnya" ucap yesung mulai berlari mengejar donghae di ikuti oleh zhoumi dan kibum dengan wajah tak sukanya.

Sementara kyuhyun berlari dan berlari tanpa tau tujuannya dia bahkan tak tau di mana gurunya itu lewat yang jelas dia hanya sekilas melihat sebuah toko bunga bertuliskan "kim flowers".

Mata kyuhyun menengok kekiri dan kekanan mencari sesosok guru mungilnya itu. Sampai saat dia menemukan toko bunga yang di carinya. Kyuhyun mulai berlari terlihat di kejauhan taemin berjalan cepat dengan sebuah dokumen yang berisi persyaratan pernikahannya nanti, kyuhyun menatap ngeri melihat besi yang berderit tepat di atas gurunya itu dan tak berapa lama besi beton besar itu sukses jatuh tepat di atas kepala taemin.

" guru lee awaaassss..." teriak kyuhyun mempercepat larinya berusaha menyelamatkan gurunya. Namun usahanya sia-sia saat melihat besi itu jatuh menimpah gurunya dan sebuah kepala jatuh mengelinding tepat di kakinya sukses membuat kyuhyun jatuh terduduk. Kyuhyun terkejut dia terdiam tak mampu berkata apa-apa lagi seolah jantungnya berhenti saat itu juga, lidahnya terasa keluh dan kakinya seolah lembek dan berubah menjadi jeli.

" astaga...apa yang terjadi?" tanya donghae melihat keramaian yang sudah menjadi dan semakin terkejut kala melihat gadia aneh bernama kyuhyun sudah jatuh terduduk menatap sebuab kepala manusia yang tepat berada di depannya yang bisa di pastikan itu kepala gurunya.

Keempat laki-laki itu menatap kejadian itu ngeri seolah tak bisa berpikir apa-apa. Perlahan keempat pasang mata itu terlihat mengawasi gerak-gerik kyuhyun yang mulai bangkit berdiri dengan limbung meninggalkan kerumunan orang yang mulai memadati tempat itu. Kyuhyun berjalan begitu saja melewati keempat laki-laki yang menatapnya seolah tak percaya, wajah kyuhyun terlihat kosong bahkan lebih pucat dari sebelumnya, setitik demi setitik airmata mulai jatuh dan membasahi pipinya. Kyuhyun berjalan layaknya orang linglung menabraki semua pejalan kaki yang ada, otaknya serasa kosong dia bahkan tak sadar kemana dia akan pergi, dia berjalan sesuai kaki membawanya. Sampai di sebuah gang sepi kyuhyun berhenti tangis tanpa suara yang menyertainya perlahan berubah menjadi sebuah isakan menyedihkan, kyuhyun terlihat kacau seraya menjambaki rambutnya sendiri.

" apa yang harus aku lakukan..." bisik kyuhyun frustasi. Tepukan pelan menyadarkannya menghentikan tangisnya hingga kedua bola matanya membulat menatap keempat pemuda di depannya dengan tatapan terkejut.

" kau tidak apa-apa?! Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi" tanya kibum pemuda bersurai gelap itu menatap kyuhyun khawatir.

" aku mohon...aku mohon jangan mendekatiku, aku tak ingin kalian celakah, argghh...aku benar-benar gila, apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang" tangis frustasi kyuhyun tak terbendung lagi.

" hei...tenanglah kau kenapa, ceritakan pada kami apa yang terjadi" tanya donghae lembut berusaha membujuk. Sedetik kemudian tangis kyuhyun terhenti di gantikan dengan raut ketakutan saat melihat bayangan dirinya berdiri di belakang zhoumi seraya bergumam.

" aku akan membunuh mereka juga" ucap bayangan kyuhyun itu tanpa suara dan menyeringai.

" tidak...hah...hah...aku bersumpah akan membunuh diriku sendiri jika kau melakukannya" teriak kyuhyun nyaring mengagetkan keempat pemuda itu yang menatapnya bingung.

" kau tidak akan berani melakukannya" bisik bayangan kyuhyun itu.

Deg

Melihat gerak bibir bayangannya seolah kyuhyun merasakan jantungnya berhenti berdetak.

" hei tenanglah..." teriak kibum menguncang tubuh kyuhyun. Sementara mata kyuhyun masih fokus menatap bayangannya yang berusaha menjulurkan tangannya ke arah leher zhoumi.

Panik, kyuhyun panik bagaimana bila pemuda itu mati disini lagi, tidak itu tidak boleh terjadi, secepat kilat kyuhyun melepaskan cengkraman tangan kibum di bahunya dan berlari menyongsong sebuah truk yang melaju dengan kecepatan penuh.

Sebelum badan kyuhyun terhempas kyuhyun bergumam seraya menyeringai menatap bayangan samar dirinya di kaca.

" sampai bertemu lagi di neraka, bicth" ucap kyuhyun dan terlempar jauh hingga membuat sebuah aliran sungai merah di aspal dan kyuhyun diam tak bergerak menutup matanya rapat seolah tak ingin membukannya lagi.

TBC

Hahaha mianh ya atas kesalahan tulis di chap sebelumnya yang harusnya di tulis TBC malah yang nyangkut jadi End maaf sekali lagi ya, itu benar-benar typo parah aku aja gg sadar sampai lihat lagi eh ternyata emang salah tulis hehhe

Oke deh jangan lupa review please...


	3. Chapter 3

Tittle : domino efect

Cast : kyuhyun suju and other.

Genre : horror failed, genderswicth.

Warning : typo masih jadi ciri khas harap

maklum.

.

.

.

.

Happy reading

.

.

.

Kyuhyun berjalan perlahan dalam kegelapan itu, dia berusaha untuk mengenali tempat dia berada sekarang, bahkan dia tak tau tempat macam apa yang di pijaknya ini, entah kenapa, sejak tadi hatinya di terkam oleh sebuah ketakutan yang berlebihan kyuhyun bahkan merasakan firasat buruk, kyuhyun berharap ini adalah sebuah mimpi dan dia ingin segera tersadar dari kegelisahan dan ketakutan yang menyiksanya sejak tadi. bahkan kyuhyun tak tau sudah berapa lamakah dia berada di tempat in, tempat asing yang menakutkan. Dia berjalan perlahan dengan langkah kaki yang mengema menciptakan jejak bulatan-bulatan seolah dia sedang berjalan di atas sebuah air.

" tuhan...tempat apa ini, tak adakah jalan keluar dari sini?" pikir kyuhyun bingung dan mulai berlari mengelilingi tempat aneh itu berharap menemukan jalan keluar. Keringat dingin hampir membasahi dress putih tanpa lengan yang membungkusnya itu sampai saat dia melihat seorang gadis tampak di kejauhan yang terlihat memeluk dirinya sendiri serta menangis pilu.

Jujur melihat hal itu kyuhyun merasakan ketakutan yang amat sangat. Namun dengan segenap keberaniannya di dekati sosok misterius itu perlahan.

" hei...bisakah kau menjelaskan padaku tempat apa ini?!" tanya kyuhyun hati-hati tanpa mengendorkan kewaspadaannya, sementara sosok itu masih kekeuh menangis tanpa memperdulikan pertanyaan kyuhyun.

" hei...kau bisa mendengarku?!" tanya kyuhyun lagi kali ini dengan nada sedikit keras.

" hiks...hiks...hiks..." namun sosok itu masih tak bergeming membelakangi kyuhyun, tetap menangis.

" aku mohon siapapun kau katakan sesuatu padaku" teriak kyuhyun mulai putus asa dan semakin ketakutan saat mendengar suara tangis wanita itu yang terlihat menyeramkan di telinganya. Tanpa di duga seketika tangis itu terhenti hening sebentar dan di gantikan oleh sebuah tawa menyeramkan makin lama makin keras dan melengking nyaring yang membuat telinga kyuhyun sedikit sakit dan berdengung saat mendengarnya, dapat kyuhyun rasakan tubuhnya terasa kaku dan membeku secara tiba-tiba bahkan otaknyapun terasa sulit untuk di ajak berkomunikasi saat melihat gadis kumuh itu menoleh perlahan menampilkan bayangan dirinya namun terlihat mengerikan sekaligus menjijikan dengan dress putih yang kotor di nodai oleh lumpur dan beberapa bekas merah darah yang telah mengering, rambut lepeknya jatuh terjuntai begitu saja seolah tak tersentuh sampo dan air selama berbulan-bulan jatuh terkulai tak menutupi wajahnya yang setengah keriput dan kulitnya yang terkelupas memandang kyuhyun dengan sorot mata tajam mengerikan.

" selamat datang di kegelapan kyuhyun, selamat datang di penjaraku, tempat di mana kau mengurung dan menyiksaku disini" teriak sosok itu terlihat marah.

" bukankah disini sangat tidak menyenangkan, kau bahkan merasa tak nyaman berada di sini kan, tempat yang hanya di penuhi oleh kegelapan dan rasa sepi" ucapnya meratap sedih.

" tapi aku tak akan diam saja dan membusuk di sini kyuhyun, aku akan keluar dan mengambil alih tubuhmu kyuhyun...aku akan membunuhmu di sini dan mengambil semua yang kau miliki hahahahahahaha" teriaknya dengan suara tawa serak dan melengking nyaring. Kyuhyun berjengit kebelakang menatap sosok yang selama ini di takutinya yang terlihat berhadapan langsung dengannya. Kyuhyun berusaha menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah.

" a-aku tak akan membiarkanmu melakukan itu, kau tak akan mampu mengambil alih tubuhku, kau tak akan mampu, aku masih hidup dan akan terus hidup" balas kyuhyun mencoba memaksakan agar suaranya terdengar jelas. Berusaha menyembunyikan getaran ketakutan yang tersimpan disana. Sementara bayangan kyuhyun itu berhenti berjalan mendekati kyuhyun dan menatapnya tajam seolah api kemarahan di kedua bola matanya seakan mulai terbakar, berkobar hingga mampu membakar apapun juga.

" kau akan mati kyuhyuuunn, aku akan membunuhmuuuu..." teriaknya nyaring dengan seringai mengerikan berlari kencang kearah kyuhyun dan dengan cepat menjulurkan jemari kurus tak berdagingnya ke leher jenjang miliknya, kyuhyun terkesiap kaget mendapat serangan mendadak itu bahkan dia tak bisa menghindari cekikan tangan kurus bagaikan tulang belulang itu.

" hahahaha...kau akan mati" tawa serak itu kian membahana mendominasi suara nafas kyuhyun yang terdengar mulai putus-putus.

" k-kau hanya jiwa jahat ya-yang hidup dalam tubuhku, ka-kau hanya parasit lemah yang tak lebih kuat dariku ugh..., a-aku tak akan mati karena aku ku-kuat, t-tapi sebaliknya kau yang akan mati karena kau lemah...k-kau lemah..." bisik kyuhyun tersendat-sendat dengan wajah yang mulai memerah karena pasokan udara tak mampu mengalir dengan lancar.

" aku tidak lemah..." teriaknya marah.

" ya kau lemah dan kau akan mati" teriak kyuhyun memberontak di tengah cekikannya itu yang terasa mulai mengendur, entah darimana seolah dia mendapat sebuah kekuatan untuk melawan, karena kyuhyun sadar jika tak akan ada yang mampu menolongnya jika bukan dirinya sendiri yang berusaha, dan usahanya tak sia-sia tak berapa lama cekikan itu terlepas menghempaskan tubuh ringkihnya ke tanah.

" uhuk...uhuk...uhukk..." kyuhyun terbatuk keras saat merasakan udara mulai mengalir lagi ke paru-parunya menatap bayangannya itu dengan tatapan mata yang lebih berani. Kali ini kyuhyun bertekad untuk melawan meski dia harus bertarung dan nyawanya adalah taruhannya, dia tak ingin ada lagi korban yang berjatuhan karena ulahnya.

" kau makhluk parasit lemah yang sampai kapanpun tak akan mampu mengambil tubuhku" teriak kyuhyun mulai berjalan mendekati bayangannya itu yang seolah terintimidasi.

" hentikan...ku katakan hentikan, aku bukan makhluk lemah..." teriaknya.

" ya kau makhluk lemah, terima saja nasibmu dan membusuklah di tempat ini bersama semua rasa hampa dan rasa kesepianmu, matilah...karena tak ada seorangpun yang menginginkan kau hidup" teriak kyuhyun keras semakin membalikan keadaan, seolah jika kyuhyun asli menguat maka si bayangan akan melemah dan sebaliknya jika si bayangan menguat maka kyuhyun yang akan melemah.

" aku tidak lemah...aku bukan parasit lemah..." teriaknya nyaring dan betapa terkejutnya kyuhyun saat makhluk itu mulai mencair seperti air mulai dari kepalanya yang terkelupas menampilkan tengkorak kepalanya berlanjut hingga ke otak dan kedua bola matanya yang sukses meluncur jatuh ke lantai, sementara kyuhyun menatap pandangan itu dengan mata terbelalak, kyuhyun memuntahkan isi perutnya saat melihat jantung hati dan usus makhluk di depannya itu perlahan jatuh secara bergantian di bawah dengan darah membajiri deras, sementara kakinya yang belum meleleh berjalan terus ke arah kyuhyun, kyuhyun menatap ngeri pemandangan tak lazim yang ada di hadapannya itu, tak tahan akhirnya dia berbalik dan berlari menjauhi makhluk mengenaskan itu yang masih mengumamkan kata " aku tak lemah" dengan suara serak yang nyaris berbisik seraya mengikutinya dari belakang. Kyuhyun berlari terus berlari tanpa henti terus berputar-putar di tempat yang tak ada ujungnya, sesekali dia menoleh ke belakang memastikan jika dia sedang tak di ikuti oleh makhluk mengerikan lainnya.

" hiks...hiks... aku mohon keluarkan aku dari sini, siapa saja tolong aku..." isak kyuhyun yang tak terbendung lagi, bingung, takut, frustasi bercampur menjadi satu, ingin rasanya dia menyerah sekarang juga namun hati kecilnya mengatakan jika dia menyerah disini maka berakhirlah hidupnya, masih mempertahankan kewarasaannya kyuhyun terus berusaha mencari jalan keluar dari tempat yang di penuhi kegelapan tanpa batas ini sementara kepalanya sibuk mencari jalan keluar yang terlihat nihil di temukannya di tempat ini. Hingga dia jatuh terduduk dengan putus asa, kali ini dia benar-benar tak sanggup lagi, kyuhyun jatuh terduduk dengan tubuh bergetar hebat menahan ketakutan dan tangis putus asa yang makin menjadi.

" siapa saja tolong aku...aku takut...aku mohon keluarkan aku dari sini, eomma...appaa..." jeritnya lemah seraya memeluk dirinya sendiri.

#Choi siwon

Siang itu terlihat aktivitas sekolah yang berjalan normal seperti suasana sekolah pada umumnya, seolah mereka tak merasakan ketidakhadiran seorang murid pindahan yang menghilang entah kemana lebih dari satu bulan itu. Bahkan kehidupan mereka masih berjalan dengan lancar seperti sedia kala.

" hei...kenapa kau melamun saja, ayo ke kantin aku lapar nih" ucap donghae mengeplak kepala kibum keras.

" kau ingin mati hah..." balas kibum melemparkan deatglare ke arah donghae yang terlihat nyengir tak berdosa.

" kau ini melamun terus, kenapa?! apa yang sedang kau pikirkan sih?" tanya zhoumi duduk di tepat di depan kibum.

" apa karena gadis itu?, sepertinya begitu?!" tebak yesung tepat sasaran saat melihat kibum terdiam tanpa satu katapun.

" entahlah, entah ini masuk akal atau gak tapi hampir setiap malam aku bermimpi tentang gadis itu, dia ketakutan dan menangis seorang diri, seolah meminta tolong padaku, ini aneh dan sangat mengangguku, hae apa kau yakin jika murid pindahan itu sudah mati?!, atau mungkinkah dia masih hidup?! jika benar kurasa dia butuh pertolongan" jelas kibum melihat donghae seolah memastikan sesuatu.

" entahlah aku tak tau juga, bukankah saat kita kerumah sakit waktu itu dokter sudah mengatakan jika nyawanya sudah tak tertolong lagi" ucap donghae.

" entahlah ini semakin aneh saja, aku sungguh merasa aneh dan sedikit tak tenang jika memikirkannya" ucap kibum dengan berbagai perasaan yang berkecamuk di hatinya.

" sudah...sudah...hentikan membicarakan hal yang tak menyenangkan ini, kalian tau ini mulai membuatku merasa tak nyaman" ucap zhoumi pada akhirnya.

" daripada memikirkan itu lebih baik kita pergi ke kantin sekarang, karena aku tak ingin kehilangan roti melonku" ucap yesung melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan ketiga sahabatnya itu.

" jangan di pikirkan lagi, lagipula kurasa itu memang cuma mimpi, ayo..." tepuk donghae ke bahu kibum.

" jika masih menganggumu kurasa kami bisa membantumu mencari info lagi di mana dia di makamkan atau mencari keberadaannya jika memang dia masih hidup" imbuh zhoumi agak ragu saat mengatakan kemungkinan jika kyuhyun masih hidup, sementara kibum menghela nafasnya tanpa membalas dan mengikuti ketiga temannya yang berjalan lebih dulu.

.

.

.

TBC.

.

.

Review juseyo...


	4. Chapter 4

Tittle : domino efect

Cast : kyuhyun suju and other.

Genre : horror failed, genderswicth.

Warning : typo masih jadi ciri khas harap

maklum.

.

.

.

.

Happy reading

.

.

.

" siapapun tolong aku...hiks...hiks..." ratap tangis seorang gadis yang bahkan belum satu hari di kenalnya itu,kibum berjalan mendekatinya.

" aku mohon keluarkan aku dari sini" bisiknya pada angin, tubuhnya terlihat bergetar hebat. Sebenarnya kibum mulai merasakan rasa iba melihat gadis itu yang beberapa kali muncul di dalam mimpinya.

" hei...kau baik-baik saja?!" tanya kibum semakin mendekati yeoja yang sedang bersimpuh memeluk lututnya itu dan membenamkan wajahnya. Perlahan kepala gadis itu mendongak memperlihatkan wajah memerahnya yang d penuhi air mata membasahi pipinya menciptakan anak sungai deras di sana.

" kenapa kau menangis, apa yang terjadi" tanya kibum mensejajarkan tubuhnya dan ikut terduduk di depan kyuhyun.

" tolong aku, keluarkan aku dari sini, aku mohon" isak tangisnya lagi menatap kibum dengan iris selelehan caramelnya yang menampilkan raut sendu seolah berharap.

" bagaimana caranya apa yang harus aku lakukan?!" tanya kibum sama bingung.

" aku tidak tau, aku takut aku mohon bawa aku pergi dari sini" ucap kyuhyun lagi memegang tangan kibum dengan manik caramelnya yang terlihat sedih dan ketakutan. Belum sempat kibum menjawab sebuah cengkraman ganas menariknya dan menghempaskannya keras hingga tubuhnya terpelanting menabrak tanah yang membias seperti air itu, belum juga rasa terkejutnya hilang sebuah wajah rusak menyeramkan dari seorang gadis lainnya menatap marah padanya.

" aku tak akan membiarkanmu membawanya pergi" teriaknya melengking. Kyuhyun bangkit dari duduknya ikut terkesiap melihat penampakan wanita itu yang tiba-tiba ikut mendominasi.

" tidaakkk...hentikan..." kyuhyun ikut berteriak pula mencoba menghentikan si wajah rusak itu untuk tidak menyakiti kibum.

" pergiiiii...pergiiii dari siniiiii..." teriakan itu kembali melengking dan menyadarkan kibum akan mimipi buruknya, dia terbangun dengan nafas memburu dengan keringat yang membasasi kaus tanpa lengan yang di pakainya.

"Hosh...hosh...ah sial mimpi buruk lagi, apa yang kau inginkan dariku kyu, aku bahkan tak tau bagaimana caranya menolongmu?!" tanya kibum pada angin, kibumbangun dari tempat tidurnya, di lihatnya jam yang terdiam cantik di sudut meja nakasnya yang menunjukan pukul satu malam. Entah kenapa perasaannya sangat aneh sekali, dia sungguh tidak bisa tenang.

" bummie-ah, kim kibum...kau mendengarku..." bisik samar seseorang entah dimana, membuat kibum menolehkan kepalanya ke kiri dan kanan waspada pasalnya tak ada seorangpun disini.

" tetaplah sadar kim kibum, hanya kau yang bisa menolongku" bisik suara itu yang sangat familiar di telinganya.

" kyuhyun kaukah itu?!" tanyanya lagi masih dengan waspada.

Sasuatu yang samar tepat berdiri di luar berandanya, terlihat bayangan seorang yeoja yang menatapnya sendu semakin lama semakin jelas terlihat, surai sewarna eboninya terlihat menari di terpa oleh angin dan gadis itu tidak lagi menangis melainkan membisikan nama sebuah tempat, entah di mana itu, kemudia gerakan mulut itu berubah menjadi.

" selamatkan aku"

dan kibum kembali tersadar dari mimpinya lagi untuk yang kedua kalinya, dia terbangun mengerjapkan matanya mencoba menyesuaikan dengan sinar matahari yang tengah menyusup di sela-sela gordennya, memastikan jika dirinya sedang tak bermimpi di dalam mimpinya lagi, samar-samar kibum dapat mendengar suara ibunya yang memangil namanya dari arah bawah dan seketika itu kibum yakin bahwa dirinya benar-benar berada dalam dunia nyata bukan dalam mimpi.

karena penasaran kibum meraih laptopnya dan mencari tau nama sebuah tempat yang ternyata adalah sebuah kuil itu.

Cepat dia meraih ponselnya dan mendial nomor yang sudah di hafal di luar kepalanya.

" hae bisakah kau menemaniku ke suatu tempat hari ini, kau hanya perlu ikut, ok aku tunggu kau di stasiun pukul sepuluh" kibum segera memutus pangilan itu dan berlari ke arah kamar mandinya, karena setengah jam lagi dia harus menuju ke suatu tempat.

Setelah rapi kibum berlari dengan membawa ranselnya menuruni tangga menuju ke daputke ke tempat dimana ibunya berada.

" eomma, aku pergi dulu mungkin aku akan pulang agak malam" ucap kibum meraih roti bakar dan memakannya seraya berlalu menuju pintu.

" kau mau kemana kibum, jangan pulang terlalu malam oh..." teriak nyonya kim itu nyaring dan di balas gumaman singkat oleh kibum.

[Lizz_L_L]

" yak...kenapa kau lama sekali sih dasar" teriak donghae yang mendapati kibum berlari dengan sedikit kesusahan di antara orang yang berlalu lalang di stasiun kereta ini.

" maaf, kau sudah membeli tiketnya?!" tanya kibum tanpa basa basi.

" tentu, kenapa kau tiba-tiba ingin ke kuil, bisa beri tahu alasannya" tanya donghae penasaran karena tak pernah mendengar permintaan kibum yang sedikit tak lazim menurutnya.

" menyelamatkan seseorang..., aku pergi kesana untuk menyelamatkan seseorang" jawab kibum semakin membuat donghae bingung dan mengernyitkan dahinya tanda tak mengerti.

" memangnya kau sekarang sudah berubah menjadi pahlawan super, apa kau nanti akan berubah menjadi power ranger dengan kostum ketat yang mengelikan itu hah...jangan katakan jika itu benar" ucap donghae menatap kibum aneh serta membayangkan kibum yang dingin dan berwajah super datar itu memakai pakaian ketat ranger pink, pasti sangat membuatnya ingin muntah.

" jangan konyol hae, aku masih kibum dan jangan berpikir yang aneh-aneh cukup diam saja nanti kau juga akan tau sendiri" jawab kibum memutar bola matanya malas dia berpikir pasti yang ada di otak donghae berisi hal-hal konyol lainnya.

" oh ya apa kau menemukan informasi tentang kyuhyun?!" tanya kibum pada donghae.

" tidak sama sekali, bahkan aku sempat menanyai petugas kamar mayatnya, mereka mengatakan jika jasad kyuhyun telah menghilang entah kemana bagai di telan bumi, aku juga sempat bertemu dengan bibinya, sepertinya dia juga tidak tau apa-apa dia sangat kaget saat mendengar berita kematian kyuhyun" kibum diam merenung, semakin lama di rasakan kejadian ini semakin aneh, apa yang terjadi dengan gadis itu dan kenapa pula kyuhyun meminta permintaan yang sangat tidak wajar dan kenapa pula harus dirinya yang bahkan tidak mengenal sosok kyuhyun sebelumnya. Lagipula kibum juga tak yakin apa sebenarnya yang kyuhyun inginkan, kibum sendiripun tak yakin dengan apa yang sedang di carinya di kuil nanti.

" semoga dengan ini aku bisa menolongmu kyu dan kuharap juga akan segera berakhir" bisiknya lagi seraya menatap lautan tanah hijau yang terhampar di kejauhan.

TBC

Nah gimana makin seru apa makin bosen, meski begitu tetap yang baca wajib review #maksa, jangan jadi silent reader ya hargailah sedikit usaha Lizz agar Lizz bisa lebih semangat nulisnya ok..pai pai^^


	5. Chapter 5

Tittle : domino efect

Cast : cho kyuhyun, kim kibum suju and others.

Genre : horror failed, genderswicth.

Warning : typo masih jadi ciri khas harap maklum.

.

.

.

.

Happy reading

.

.

.

" sekarang apa?!" tanya donghae menatap kibum dengan raut wajah bingung.

" entahlah aku juga tidak tau hae, sebaiknya kita kedalam" jawab kibum melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke dalam bagunan kuil yang terlihat sedikit ramai dengan orang-orang yang sedang sibuk berdoa meminta sesuatu. Maklum saja karena ini adalah hari minggu. Sementara donghae hanya bisa mengaruk kepalanya mendengar nada kebingungan di dalam suara kibum. dia hanya diam saja dan mengikuti tanpa banyak bicara.

Kibum berpikir kenapa kyuhyun memintanya untuk datang kesini sedangkan disini tak ada petunjuk apapun sama sekali, lalu apa alasan kyuhyun memintanya untuk datang kesini.

Terlihat seorang biksu menghampiri kibum dan donghae yang berdiri di pintu masuk seperti orang bodoh.

" bisa saya bantu nak, apa kau memiliki kesulitan?!" tanyanya lagi dengan senyum cerah di wajah keriputnya. Sementara kibum sibuk berpikir jawaban apa yang harus dia katakan karena dia memang sedang bingung dan dalam kesulitan sekarang.

Biksu itu tersenyum lagi dan berbalik berniat meninggalkan kibum dan donghae yang merasa aneh karena belum satu patah katapun terucap dari bibirnya dan biksu itu malah pergi meningalkan mereka.

" kemarilah kibum, akan aku beri tau apa yang harus kau lakukan saat ini" ucapnya berbalik lagi menatap kibum, kibum dan donghae saling menatap bingung mendengar penuturan sang biksu yang memanggil nama kibum lugas seolah dia telah lama mengenal lama dirinya. Tanpa banyak berfikir kibum berjalan perlahan mengikuti biksu itu, kibum yakin jika jawaban akan segera di dapatkannya.

" maaf...apa sebenarnya kita sudah saling mengenal?!" tanya kibum yang tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa penasarannya.

" segalanya tidak harus di jelaskan kibum, ada hal-hal rumit yang tidak bisa di jelaskan dengan nalar, semua jawaban akan datang dengan sendirinya jika waktunya telah tiba, kau akan mengerti jika memang di haruskan mengerti, tanpa pemahaman apapun karena kau akan mengetahuinya tak lama lagi" ucap biksu itu penuh teka-teki rumit membuat si jenius kim kibum mengernyitkan dahinya bingung mendengar penjelasan rumit sang biksu.

" dia ngmong apaan sih, aku gak ngerti sama sekali" bisik donghae di telinga kibum.

" entahlah aku juga tidak mengerti" balas kibum seraya menghendikkan bahunya.

Tak berapa lama mereka telah sampai di sebuah tempat yang mirip dengan tempat pemujaan atau persembahan jauh di belakang kuil.

Hingga mata kibum menatap pemandangan aneh seorang gadis yang terikat oleh sulur-sulur dengan tangan yang terentang terlilit oleh tanaman rambat yang menempel erat di dinding.

" kyuhyun...bukankah itu kyuhyun?!" tanya kibum menatap tubuh kyuhyun yang terikat kuat di tembok dengan gaun putih yang sama saat terlihat di mimpinya, wajahnya terlihat pucat seolah darah tak pernah mengalir dari nadinya, kibum mendekat dan menyentuh wajah kyuhyun yang menunduk dengan mata terpejam itu. Dingin, benar-benar dingin seolah nyawa telah lama meninggalkan jasadnya.

" kenapa dia bisa berada disini, dan apa maksudnya dengan menaruh kyuhyun di tempat yang bukan semestinya seperti ini, apa kyuhyun sudah...mati" tanya kibum seolah tercekat dengan pertanyaannya sendiri.

" ya..." jawab biksu itu perlahan masih dengan senyum yang tersunggih di bibirnya. tubuh kibum rasanya membeku tiba-tiba. Sungguh bukan jawaban itu yang kibum inginkan. Terbersit perasaan kecewa saat biksu itu dengan lugas menyatakan jika kyuhyun telah mati. Lalu alasan apa yang membuat kyuhyun terus menghantuinya dan menginginkan kibum untuk menolongnya.

" tidak mungkin, apa kau bercanda, kyuhyun...kyuhyun memintaku..untuk menyelamatkannya tidak mungkin dia bisa mati sekarang" ucap kibum tak percaya mentap biksu itu dengan raut tidak terima.

" tenanglah kibummie..." ucap donghae menenangkan meskipun dirinya sendiri juga kaget dengan jawaban biksu itu yang mengatakan kyuhyun telah mati, jujur sebelumnya donghae sangat tertarik dengan gadis itu.

" kyuhyun memang sudah mati, tapi tidak sepenuhnya mati, dan akupun tak bisa membiarkannya hidup dalam bahaya, terlalu berbahaya jika kyuhyun hidup tanpa kekuatan untuk mengendalikannya" jawab biksu itu serius, kibum dan dongahae saling tatap tidak mengerti sama sekali dengan maksud sang biksu.

" di dalam tubuh kyuhyun ada sesosok makhluk jahat dengan kebencian dan keinginan membunuh yang kuat, jika kyuhyun mati maka dia akan lepas, kejadian yang tak terduga sebenarnya, kami mengira jika kyuhyun mati maka makhluk itu akan ikut mati bersamanya namun kami salah, jika kyuhyun mati makhluk itu akan dengan mudah mengambil tubuh kyuhyun dan itu sangat buruk karena makhluk itu sungguh jahat karena hal itu kami membawa tubuh kyuhyun yang sedang mati suri itu untuk di amankan dan mencegah keluarnya makhluk itu dengan beberapa segel seperti yang kalian lihat, kyuhyun bahkan memiliki keinginan yang sangat kuat untuk hidup hanya saja kyuhyun tak mampu menemukan jalan keluar dari kegelapan hati makhluk yang penuh kebencian yang seolah menahannya di suatu tempat mencegahnya untuk kembali, kyuhyun mampu lepas dari makhluk itu jika dia mau melawan hanya saja kyuhyun terlalu lemah dia tidak bisa melawan tanpa bantuan seseorang" jelas biksu itu lagi menatap iba pada tubuh kyuhyun yang tak bergeming.

" apa maksudmu dengan makhluk itu aku sungguh tidak mengerti, kenapa makhluk itu bisa hidup di tubuh kyuhyun dan apa tidak ada cara lain agar kyuhyun bisa kembali hidup?!" tanya kibum lagi.

" kyuhyun sebenarnya telah menjadi medium roh sejak dirinya masih kecil, sejak ibunya mati, kyuhyun memiliki kemampuan istimewa yang membuat roh dan hantu merasa tertarik untuk mendekatinya, namun satu roh jahat mulai merasuki kyuhyun dan berusaha untuk mengambil alih tubuhnya, bahkan sekarang makhluk itu telah menyatu dengan diri kyuhyun seutuhnya, menjadi sisi gelap seorang cho kyuhyun yang sebenarnya" jelas biksu itu kembali.

" apa tak ada cara agar kyuhyun bisa kembali lagi, aku akan melakukan apapun agar bisa menyelamatkannya" kibum tak peduli ia bahkan tak pernah tau apa alasan di baliknya yang jelas kibum ingin menyelamatkan kyuhyun dengan atau tanpa alasan, aneh memang tapi itulah yang terjadi.

" tentu saja ada tapi itu sangat beresiko, mungkin jika kau melakukannya kemungkinan tubuhmu bisa di ambil alih oleh makhluk lain dan kau akan tersesat tak bisa kembali ke tubuh asalmu dan mati kibum, apa kau siap dengan itu semua" tanya sang biksu.

Kibum terdiam.

" apa kau gila jangan pernah berpikir untuk melakukannya kim kibum, ini terlalu berbahaya mungkin ada cara lain kau tidak harus mengorbankan nyawamu" ucap donghae khawatir.

" apa ada cara lain selain cara berbahaya itu biksu?!" tanya donghae meninggalkan kibum dalam kediamannya sementara biksu itu terlihat mengelengkan kepalanya.

" aku akan melakukannya, katakan apa yang harus aku lakukan agar bisa menyelamatkan kyuhyun" ucap kibum mantap.

" kau benar-benar tidak waras kibum, demi apa kau melakukan hal berbahaya itu kau bahkan belum lama mengenal seorang kyuhyun, cuma satu hari, apa kau tidak berpikir ini terlalu berlebihan" teriak donghae marah dengan keputusan beresiko yang telah di ambil kibum itu.

" aku tau resikonya dan aku tak pernah berpikir jika aku akan mati, aku akan hidup begitupun dengan kyuhyun hae, dan kuharap kau mau membantuku" ucap kibum mantap menatap dongahe seolah siap berperang.

" uh...kau mengesalkan, baiklah baiklah aku mengalah, tapi jika sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padamu aku tidak akan tangung jawab dan berjanjilah jika kau akan terus hidup" geram donghae yang kalah dengan tekad kibum.

" tentu saja dan terima kasih hae karena telah percaya" jawab kibum seraya tersenyum. Melihat perdebatan dan mendengar keputusan kibum sang biksu tak pelak menyunggingkan senyum, dia percaya jika remaja di depannya itu mampu menyelamatkan kyuhyun.

" lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan" tanya kibum menatap serius biksu itu.

" Lucid dreaming atau bisa di sebut juga dengan astral projection, kalian bisa memulai dengan melakukan itu" ucap sang biksu membuat donghae menelan ludahnya, pasalnya donghae tau apa yang di maksud astral projection itu. Donghae menatap kibum ngeri.

" baiklah aku siap" ucap kibum mantap dengan keteguhan dalam hatinya.

" tunggulah aku kyu, aku akan menyelamatkanmu" bisiknya dalam hati.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Tittle : domino efect

Cast : cho kyuhyun, kim kibum suju and others.

Genre : horror failed, genderswicth.

Warning : typo masih jadi ciri khas harap maklum.

.

.

.

.

Happy reading

.

.

" kau yakin akan melakukannya?!" tanya donghae untuk yang keseratus kalinya saat menatap wajah sahabatnya yang terlihat mulai bosan di tanyai pertanyaan yang sama di sepanjang koridor sekolahnya itu.

" aku juga tidak yakin dengan idemu itu kibum" tambah zhoumi sependapat dengan donghae.

" kau tau resikonya, apa kau siap dengan kemungkinannya jika kau tak bisa kembali ke tubuhmu lagi, lagipula kenapa kau mau repot-repot menolongnya, donghae saja yang tertarik dengannya tidak sampai melakukan hal yang berlebihan sepertimu, bisakah kau memberi kami alasan agar kami mengerti dan tetap mendukungmu?!" tanya yesung panjang lebar menatap sahabatnya yang terdiam tanpa suara.

" entahlah...aku juga tidak tau" balas kibum setelah sekian lama terdiam, mendudukan pantatnya di bangku kelas yang terlihat sepi karena masih jam istitahat, di lemparkan matanya menuju ke arah lapangan bola melihat pertandingan yang sebetulnya tak terlalu menarik perhatiaannya sambil sedikit melamun, ketiga temannya saling tatap tak mengerti dengan sikap kibum yang terlihat aneh dan sedikit terobsesi dengan aksi penyelamatan seorang cho kyuhyun yang bahkan baru dia kenal.

" aku hanya merasa dia sangat membutuhkan pertolongan seseorang, terjebak dalam kegelapan sendirian dengan makhluk yang berbahaya dan kapanpun bisa melukaimu serta mengambil alih kesadaranmu, berlari kesana kemari mencari jalan keluar yang sebenarnya tidak ada tanpa tau kapan bisa terbebas dari kegelapan itu sendiri, tidakah menurut kalian itu menakutkan, aku tau seperti apa rasanya dan aku hanya ingin menolongnya sama seperti kalian yang menolongku, aku hanya ingin menunjukan padanya bahwa tak ada kegelapan tanpa adanya cahaya" ucap kibum panjang lebar sambil menatap ketiga sahabatnya yang menatapnya kembali seolah teringat dengan kejadian yang dulu menimpa dirinya.

Bukan terjebak dalam kegelapan secara harfiah seperti kyuhyun, namun terjebak dalam polemik hidup yang membuatnya seolah ingin mati dan menjerit sekeras-kerasnya. hingga hidupnya hancur dengan Terlibat tawuran, menjadi seorang berandal, terjebak dalam dunia hitam, menjadi pecandu narkoba dan pada puncaknya kehancuran keluargannya dengan kabar perceraian kedua orang tuanya.

memang kasus kibum tidak sama dengan kasus kyuhyun namun kibum pernah merasakan apa yang di rasakan kyuhyun saat ini, ketakutan, merasa sendiri, merasa tidak berdaya, dan diabaikan sama seperti yang kyuhyun rasakan, mungkin kibum merasa senasib dengan kyuhyun itulah alasan kibum kenapa ingin menolong dan tak bisa membiarkan kyuhyun mendekam dalam sepi sendirian sama seperti dirinya dulu, kibum juga ingin kyuhyun merasakan perasaan yang sama sepertinya, perasaan bahwa dia tidak sendiri, bahwa dia bisa tertawa bebas dan terbebas dari rasa takutnya yang seolah memenjarakannya.

Keempat namja tampan itu saling terdiam meresapi semua omongan yang kibum lontarkan.

" hah...kami mengerti" hela nafas yesung pada akhirnya menatap ketiga temannya bergantian.

" baiklah kapan kita akan mulai" ucap zhoumie menyungingkan senyumnya melenyapkan ketengangan yang tercipta tanpa sadar.

" yosh...sudah di putuskan tak ada alasan untuk mundur lagi" teriak donghae bersemangat sambil mengepalkan telapak tangannya dan mengangkat tinggi-tinggi.

" aish...kenapa kau berteriak di telingaku hae" protes yesung menoyor donghae yang meringis senang di sebelahnya.

" terima kasih.." ucap kibum menatap ketiga sahabatnya lagi dengan senyum kelegaan yang terlukis jelas di wajahnya.

[~Lizz_L_L~]

" baiklah persiapan sudah siap, taruh ini di balik bantalmu" ucap donghae menyerahkan sebuah pemukul bisbol pada kibum yang menerimanya dengan alis mengernyit bingung.

" untuk apa benda ini" tanya kibum lagi.

" siapa tau di sana kau membutuhkannya untuk bermain bisbol agar bisa mencetak sebuah home run ckckck tentu saja untuk senjatamu bummie, aku pernah membaca jika kau ingin memasuki dunia mimpi letakkan sesuatu benda di bawah bantalmu agar kau bisa membawanya dan memegangnya di dalam mimpi seperti itu, aku kemarin sudah membaca artikelnya, semoga saja itu benar" ucap donghae.

" kalau memang benar itu kenyataannya, kenapa kau tidak memberi kibum meriam atau bazoka saja setidaknya itu lebih ampuh daripada tongkat bisbol kecil seperti itu hae" sahut yesung mencibir donghae.

" yang ada hanya ini, sudah terima saja, lagipula aku harus mencari kemana meriam sama bazokanya, dasar bodoh" bela donghae lagi tak terima ide jeniusnya di hina.

" aish...kau ini" sungut yesung tak terima di katai bodoh.

" ya...hentikan pertengkaran kalian, berhentilah bersikap kekanak-kanakan" lerai zhoumie tidak habis pikir kenapa kedua temannya itu selalu hobi untuk berkelahi.

" hei kibum apa sebaiknya aku ikut denganmu?!' tanya donghae mulai sedikit cemas.

" tak usah hae, terima kasih sudah menawarkan diri" ucap kibum merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur empuk di rumah besar milik zhoumi menciptakan keadaan senyaman mungkin agar proses _astral projectionnya_ berjalan lancar.

Kenapa mereka melakukan ini di rumah zhoumi bukan di rumah kibum, jawabannya simple karena di samping rumah zhoumi besar kedua orang tua zhoumipun tak sedang berada di rumah karena sedang dinas keluar negeri jadi tempat yang pas untuk melakukan ritual pelepasan jiwa kibum tanpa ada ganguan.

" baiklah, kau siap, rilekskan tubuhmu dan usahakan kau tetap tersadar dan segera kembali, jangan terlalu lama jika kau tidak menemukan kyuhyun segeralah kembali jangan memaksakan diri, kita bisa mencari cara lain nanti ok" perintah seorang yesung dan di angguki oleh kibum menurut tanpa membantah. Sementara donghae berjalan menuju saklar lampu untuk memadamkan lampu yang menyala di sekitarnya membuat suasana menjadi gelap dengan keheningan yang tercipta.

" kau bisa memejamkan matamu sekarang bummie " sahut zhoumi memberi aba-aba.

Kibum mulai memejamkan matanya merilekskan dirinya, perlahan-lahan kibum memfokuskan diri dengan pikirannya, dia tak berusaha untuk tertidur hanya memejamkan mata santai, tak berapa lama tubuhnya terasa seperti membeku tak bisa di gerakan seolah ada sebuah batu besar yang menahannya untuk bangkit, kibum mulai menahan rasa paniknya mencoba bernafas, meski dia tak bisa mengerakkan tubuhnya tapi anehnya tak berapa lama tubuhnya berubah menjadi sangat ringan hingga dia dengan mudah membuka kelopak matanya, tersadar dan mampu melihat dirinya sendiri di dalam kegelapan yang sedang berbaring tenang di tempat tidur.

" sepertinya aku berhasil" gumam kibum tersenyum senang, disana di juga bisa melihat ketiga temannya yang duduk mengerubunginya dengan wajah cemas.

Perlahan kibum merogoh (red: menembus) bantal dan jemarinya bersentuhan dengan benda dingin sedikit keras itu.

" kau memang jenius hae" bisik kibum senang mendapati tongkat bisbol sudah tergengam erat di tangan kanannya, namun hal mengejutkan terjadi saat dia berbalik dan mendapati sebuah mata merah yang menyala di dalam kegelapan dengan tubuh tinggi menjulang yang terlihat sedikit mengerikan, tak ingin berurusan dengan makhluk yang menghuni kamar zhoumi cepat-cepat kibum berlari meninggalkan ruangan ini dan berlari hingga menuju sebuah jalan yang di penuhi kegelapan pekat. Kibum berputar dan terus berputar berharap dia bisa segera melihat sosok kyuhyun dan membawanya keluar dari tempat mengerikan ini, jujur kibum sedikit was-was dan takut jika dia tidak bisa menemukan kyuhyun dan dirinya akan terjebak di sini selamanya. Samar kibum mengenali jalan gelap yang dia lewati ini, tempat dia bertemu dengan gadia bersurai eboni itu.

" kyu...kyuhyun...kau dimana keluarlah" teriak kibum memecah kesunyian yang mencekam namun tak ada balasan apapun, hening dan sepi yang terdengar hanya deru nafasnya sendiri terdengar mendominasi sepi.

" ayolah kibum kau tak boleh menyerah begitu saja, kau pasti bisa menemukannya" ucapnya menyemangati dirinya sendiri, matanya nyalang menatap sekitar tubuhnya sudah basah di penuhi oleh keringat dingin, padahal kibum merasa sebentar di tempat ini namun dia merasa seolah tenaganya terkuras habis, dengab butir-butir keringat yang menetes dari dahinya, sungguh dia sangat lelah.

" kyu...cho kyuhyun jawablah aku" teriaknya lagi nyaring masih berusaha.

" aku mohon jawablah aku kyu, kau ada di mana?!" ucap kibum sedikit panik dengan nafas yang mulai memburu sampai samar-samar dia melihat sebuah tubuh yang terduduk sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik pangkuannya, menangis.

" kyu...kaukah itu?!" tanya kibum sedikit was-was berjalan pelan mendekati sesosok tubuh yang kini sedang bergetar hebat hingga sosok itu menoleh mendadak dan menampilkan seringai menyeramkan dengan wajah rusak terbakarnya membuat kibum terkejut setengah mati mundur mendadak dan jatuh terduduk dengan tongkat bisbol yang di pegangnya terlempar jauh, seolah jantungnya berdetak dengan tidak normal melihat sosok mengerikan tadi sampai sebuah bayangan mendekatinya dan menyadarkannya dari keterkejutan.

" kibum kau datang, ah...syukurlah" ucap suara itu lagi membuat kibum menatapnya dan seraut wajah seorang cho kyuhyun hadir di depan matanya dengan iris selelehan caramelnya yang terlihat berkaca-kaca bahagia. Tanpa di duga kyuhyun jatuh memeluknya erat.

" terima kasih kau sudah datang, terima kasih kibum" ucapnya bahagia cairan liquid hangat itu mengalir begitu saja dari kedua bola mata kyuhyun.

" syukurlah kau baik-baik saja, syukurlah aku bisa menemukanmu, ayo cepat kita pergi dari sini kyu sebelum bayangan jahat itu menghalangi kita untuk keluar" ucap kibum menarik tangan kyuhyun untuk berlari bersamanya sampai sebuah teriakan nyaring melengking menghentikan gerakannya.

" tiiddaaaaaakkkkkk...kau tidak boleh membawanya kibummieee...kau tidak boleh membawanyaaaaa..." teriakan itu kembali berkumandang nyaring memperlihatkan sosok mengerikan yang sedang merangkak mengikuti kibum dan kyuhyun, entah kenapa seolah bayangan jahat itu terlihat sangat lemah jauh lebih lemah dari sebelumnya.

" jangan bawa dia pergi dari sini, kibummie..." ucapnya lagi sarat emosi, bahkan nada suaranya membuat hati kibum sedikit bergetar dan ragu sesaat melihat bayangan menyedihkan itu lagi dan kali ini dia menangis, entah kenapa saat melihat bayangan itu menangis dan memanggil namanya terselip perasaan janggal aneh dan terasa sangat mengusiknya, seolah ada hal yang salah saat ini. Kibum menatap bayangan itu sekilas, ragu seseolah sedang mengerogoti hatinya. Sekilas kibum mengamati bayangan itu dan menghentikan laju larinya.

" kibum, ayo cepat kita pergi sebelum dia menguat dan tak membiarkan kita keluar dari sini" teriak kyuhyun membuyarkan pemikiran anehnya yang sedang berkecamuk di dalam benaknya. Kibum menepis semua pemikiran aneh yang sempat menyusup ke otaknya dan kembali menarik kyuhyun menjauhi bayangan menyedihkan dengan wajah rusak itu yang sedang menatapnya sedih terpuruk dan kembali liquid bening itu mengalir tanpa henti dari kedua bola matanya.

" kibummie jangan pergi...aku mohon...jangan pergi...aku kyuhyun...aku kyuhyun..." bisiknya lagi terisak sedih dengan hati yang sangat sakit seolah remuk dan hancur berkeping-keping melihat orang yang di harapkannya pergi dengan membawa orang yang salah.

Sementara kyuhyun yang berlari di belakang kibum terlihat menyeringai senang menatap bayangan dirinya yang terlihat menyedihkan di belakangnya.

" bye...kyu..." bisiknya pada kyuhyun yang menatapnya putus asa dan kembali menyeringai dengan mata merahnya yang bersinar dalam gelap.

TBC.

R

E

V

I

E

W

Please_


	7. Chapter 7

**Tittle : domino efect**

 **Cast : cho kyuhyun, kim kibum suju and others.**

 **Genre : horror failed, genderswicth.**

 **Warning : typo masih jadi ciri khas harap maklum.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading**

 **.**

 **.**

[~Lizz_L_L~]

Terlihat seorang gadis bersurai coklat madunya keluar dari sebuah kuil seraya mengusap sudut bibirnya yang di aliri oleh cairan merah kental berbau besi itu dan menjilatnya seolah menikmati rasa memabukan dari setetes darah yang di hisapnya beberapa waktu yang lalu, sedetik kemudian terpahat seringaian senang yang tercetak jelas di kedua matanya yang terlihat merah menyala dalam gelap, dia memejamkan matanya seolah menikmati setiap jeritan samar yang tertinggal di bangunan tua itu, bangunan yang penuh dengan segel yang mengikat kekuatan dan eksistensinya, sungguh dia sangat puas saat ini, dia menganggap jeritan sedih penuh ketakutan yang samar terdengar itu bagaikan sebuah simfoni indah di telinganya. Ya inilah hidup yang di inginkannya saat ini.

" selamat datang kyu, selamat datang untuk diriku sendiri" bisiknya dan seringaian makin lebar tercetak jelas di wajah cantiknya yang terlihat sangat kontras dengan tubuhnya yang di balut dengan cairan merah kental berbau amis itu seolah menjadi parfum kesukaannya.

[~Lizz_L_L~]

Pagi melelahkan untuk kibum, entah kenapa kibum merasa sekujur tubuhnya terasa sakit seolah dia telah menerima berjuta-juta pukulan, dan entah mengapa dia merasa ada tangan tak kasar mata yang menariknya ke atas kemudian menghrmpaskan tubuhnya keras ke tanah, seketika rasa ngilu dan nyeri seakan tulangnya di lolosi satu persatu saat dia ingin bergerak.

" erghmmm..." kibum mengerang kecil ketika mencoba mengerakan sedikit tubuhnya saat dia merasakan sendi-sendinya sedikit berderak sakit.

Namun yang membuatnya merasa aneh bukanlah mengenai sakit di tubuhnya yang tiba-tiba datang tapi perasaan tertekan dan sedih serta gelisah yang mendominasi hatinya seolah ada sesuatu yang salah tapi kibumpun tak yakin hal apa yang salah itu sebenarnya. Sehari setelah penjemputan kyuhyun, kibum masih belum bertemu dengan gadis itu, entah dimana gadis itu sekarang bahkan ini sudah seminggu kyuhyun tak menampakan batang hidungnya di sekolah, apa artinya kibum sudah gagal dalam misinya.

" arggh...sialan..." umpat kibum sedikit meringis menahan sakit saat berniat beranjak untuk pergi menuju kamar mandi.

[~Lizz_L_L~]

" yo pagi bro, kau baik-baik saja bummie kenapa wajahmu pucat sekali" tanya donghae merangkul pundak kibum dengan ceria dan menatap intens kibum setelahnya.

" aku baik..." balas kibum singkat mendapat jawaban yang tidak memuaskannya donghae berniat bertanya lebih namun teriakan zhoumi dan yesung menghentikannya, terlihat dua orang berlari di koridor sekolah itu dengan sedikit tergesah.

" kalian kenapa, apa kalian sedang mengadakan lomba lari, kenapa tidak mengajakku" protes donghae seraya menghentakan kakinya kesal seperti anak kecil.

" ya...siapa yang sedang lomba lari sih, kau tak lihat wajah kami panik begini" sungut yesung sambil menoyor kepala donghae gemas.

" apa yang terjadi?!" tanya kibum pada akhirnya.

" kyuhyun...dia ada di kelas sekarang" ucap zhoumie berusaha menetralkan detak jantungnya, mendengar nama kyuhyun di sebut tanpa menunggu lagi kibum berlari secepat kilat menuju ke arah kelas kyuhyun.

" hei kibum tunggu kami?!" teriak donghae ikut berlari di susul oleh zhoumi dan yesung.

Setibanya kibum di kelas kyuhyun entah kenapa jantung kibum rasanya seolah berhenti berdetak saat itu juga dan entah kenapa perasaan aneh mulai menyergap hatinya.

Kibum menatap gadis di depannya itu yang sedang di kerumuni oleh beberapa pemuda di kelasnya dan yang menjadikannya semakin aneh menurut kibum adalah sikap dan penampilan kyuhyun sendiri dia terlihat sedikit "BERBEDA" entah kenapa kibum merasakan perasaan aneh yang menganjal hatinya.

" kibum-ssi" teriak kyuhyun yang menyadari kedatangan kibum disana yang sedang berdiri mematung dengan raut wajah terkejut. Kyuhyun bangkit berdiri memasang senyum termanisnya untuk kibum dan berusaha menyingkirkan semua pemuda yang mengerubutinya serta berlari menyongsong kibum dengan hati senang, menghempaskan tubuhnya kedalam pelukan kibum secara mendadak, sementata kibum sedikit mengernyit sakit mendapat pelukan mendadak dari kyuhyun, kibum membeku bukan karena rasa sakit yang terasa menusuk di tubuhnya. bukan itu tapi adanya suatu hal yang membuatnya seolah tak terima dengan perlakuan kyuhyun padanya entahlah sangat aneh saat dia merasakan penolakan dirinya sendiri dengan gadis yang mati-matian di selamatkan harusnya dia senang melihat kyuhyun baik-baik saja namun kenyataannya berbeda, bukan karena tatapan membunuh yang di lemparkan para pemuda yang ada di dalam kelas padanya tapi kibum seolah tidak mengenal kyuhyun yang ada di depannya ini. Dengan kasar kibum menjauhkan tubuh kyuhyun darinya seraya menatapnya tajam, ya kibum tahu jika memang yang ada di depannya ini kyuhyun asli mungkin sikapnya tak akan sekaku ini, entahlah kibum tak yakin kenapa bisa berspekulasi seperti itu yang jelas kyuhyun yang ada di depannya ini terlihat sedikit berbeda, dengan kulit mulus seputih porselen dengan bibir semerah plumnya dan manik beningnya yang berwarna hitam gelap serta perpaduan dari surai coklat madunya yang menjuntai cantik dan terlihat berkilau keseluruhan penampilan kyuhyun sangat menarik dan sempurna, namun kibum yakin satu hal wanita yang berdiri di depannya ini bukanlah kyuhyun. Dia tau itu dan dia sangat yakin. Karena iris mata kyuhyun bukan berwarna gelap tapi kecoklatan. Sungguh kibum mengutuk kebodohannya harusnya dia tau sejak awal, harusnya dia sadar jika orang yang di selamatkannya adalah orang yang salah.

" siapa kau...dimana kyuhyun?!" tanyanya dingin menusuk, seketika raut wajah terkejut menyerang kyuhyun namun hanya sedetik tak lama kemudian ekspresi wajah kyuhyun kembali normal dan kembali mengurai senyum termanisnya.

" kau ini bicara apa sih kibum, ini aku kyuhyun, kenapa kau menanyakan hal yang sudah jelas terlihat, apa kau sakit wajahmu pucat" ucap kyuhyun melepaskan cengkraman jemari kibum di bahunya mencoba menempelkan tangannya di dahi kibum. Kibum diam tak mengubris, dia menatap sekilas kyuhyun di depannya dan berlalu pergi sebelum meninggalkan berbagai macam pertanyaan di ketiga kepala sahabatnya.

" sialan...apa yang telah kulakukan" umpat kibum pada dirinya sendiri dengan raut wajah keruh seraya mengacak surai segelap malam miliknya, kibum sadar dia telah melakukan kesalahan fatal kali ini.

" kenapa dia, dia aneh?!" tanya donghae.

" maafkan dia ya kyu sepertinya otaknya sedikit bermasalah" ucap donghae menyesal.

" ini jauh di luar perkiraanku, kenapa sikap kibum jadi dingin tidak seperti seharusnya, kupikir dia akan senang melihat kyuhyun, kalian tau betapa ngototnya dia menyelamatkannya saat itu, apa jangan-jangan kepalanya sedang terbentur saat ini" tanya yesung seolah berfikir dan menatap kedua sahabatnya yang balik menatapnya bingung.

" sebaiknya kita menyusulnya" saran zhoumi akhirnya berlari mengejar kibum yang menghilang di koridor menuju tangga.

" bye kyu, selamat datang kembali ya" ucap donghae memberi selamat pada kyuhyun dan di sambut oleh senyum pengertian kyuhyun. Namun sedetik kemudian raut wajah kyuhyun berubah dingin saat ditatapnya punggung keempat namja itu sudah tak terlihat lagi.

" menarik, dia bahkan bisa mengenaliku hanya sekali lihat, kurasa aku akan sedikit main-main dengannya sebelum melenyapkannya kurasa itu akan sedikit menyenangkan" ucap kyuhyun menyilangkan kedua lengannya di depan dada dengan sedikit pongah dan menyeringai kemudian.

TBC.


	8. Chapter 8

**Tittle : domino efect**

 **Cast : cho kyuhyun, kim kibum suju and others.**

 **Genre : horror failed, genderswicth.**

 **Warning : typo merajalela, no editing.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading**

 **.**

 **.**

[~Lizz_L_L~]

Langit terlihat sedikit mendung dengan beberapa rintik air mulai membasahi bumi dengan cepat, pohon dan dedaunan hijau terlihat di sepanjang perjalanan yang di lalui kibum di dalam kereta itu yang terlihat mulai basah.

Pemuda dengan raut wajah datar itu melihat pemandangan luar dengan pikirannya yang sedang berkelana ke tempat lain, sesekali terdengar desahan rendah yang di keluarkannya.

" sialan, kenapa aku baru sadar, kenapa aku sangat bodoh sekali, maafkan aku kyu, aku berjanji akan menebusnya dan membebaskanmu secepatnya" gumam kibum penuh penyesalan.

Tiba-tiba percakapannya dengan sang biksu wanita itu terngiang lagi di telinganya dan mendadak aura merah jambu keluar dari tubuh kibum.

" sial...kenapa otakku jadi kotor seperti ini" ujar kibum menutupi wajahnya yang memerah.

Flashback

 _" biksu kepala sudah tiada, iblis itu telah membunuhnya dan beberapa orang lainnya, ini telah menjadi sebuah kutukan kibum dengan kau melepaskan makhluk itu kyuhyun yang asli aku tidak bisa menjamin jika jiwanya masih berada di tempat yang sama" ucap seorang biksu wanita itu dengan raut sedih penuh penyesalan menatap manik gelap kibum._

 _" lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan, apa aku harus melakukan astral projection lagi untuk menjemput kyuhyun" ujar kibum menatap biksu wanita itu dengan penuh harap namun harapannya luruh saat gelengan kepala biksu wanita itu keluar sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaannya._

 _" kenapa?!"_

 _" dia sudah mengetahui keberadaanmu kibum, dia pasti tidak akan membiarkanmu keluar hidup-hidup dari alamnya, sebelum kau bisa menemukan keberadaan kyuhyun dia akan memakan jiwamu terlebih dahulu" jelasnya dengan raut wajah penuh penyesalan._

 _" katakan apa tidak ada cara lain agar kyuhyun bisa keluar dan kembali pada tubuhnya, kumohon bantu aku biksu" ucap kibum nyaris berteriak seraya menguncang tubuh biksu wanita itu yang terdiam sambil mengumamkan kata maaf._

 _" sialan...kenapa bisa jadi seperti ini" umpat kibum merasa sangat bodoh dan merasa sangat bersalah pada kyuhyun yang asli._

 _" ada satu cara, tapi aku tidak yakin jika ini akan berhasil tapi tidak ada salahnya jika kau mencobanya kibum, hanya saja apa kau siap melakukan dan menerima segala resikonya?!" tanya sang biksu menatap kibum dengan raut wajah serius._

 _" aku bisa katakanlah, aku akan melakukan apapun agar bisa menolong kyuhyun" jawab kibum mantap terlihat sebuah tekad kembali hidup di kedua bola mata bersurai segelap malamnya itu._

 _" kau hanya perlu memancing jiwa kyuhyun yang asli agar keluar" ucap sang biksu membuat kibum sedikit bingung._

 _" caranya, sungguh aku tidak mengerti dengan apa maksudmu biksu?!" tanya kibum sedikit mengernyitkan alisnya, sang biksu wanita tiba-tiba berdehem aneh._

 _" kemarilah aku akan membisikannya sesuatu padamu?!" ucap sang biksu itu, masih dengan sedikit bingung kibum mendekatkan kepalanya ke arah si biksu dan seketika matanya membulat sempurna dengan wajah yang terlihat sedikit memerah sempurna._

 _" apa kau yakin dengan semua itu?!" tanya kibum sedikit sangsi dengan penuturan yang sangat tidak masuk akal sang biksu._

 _" lakukan saja, aku juga tidak bisa memastikan keberhasilannya tapi tidak ada salahnya mencoba, kurasa kaulah orang yang paling bisa di andalkan untuk menyelamatkan kyuhyun dan sepertinya dia juga sangat mempercayaimu, jangan katakan jika kau tidak percaya karena dari sekian banyak manusia hanya kaulah pemuda yang di datangi dan di mintai dia pertolongannya, aku yakin kau pasti bisa" ucap sang biksu seraya menepuk pelan punggung tangan kibum._

 _Flashback end._

" apa aku bisa melakukannya, ugh...bagaimana ini?!" tanya kibum pada dirinya sendiri dengan wajah yang mulai kembali memerah.

" tidak kurasa aku akan menyimpan cara itu untuk saat terakhir" ucap kibum memutuskan, memilih cara aman untuk dirinya sendiri dan kyuhyun nantinya.

[~Lizz_L_L~]

" kenapa dia?!" tanya donghae pada yesung yang terlihat sama memperhatikan gelagat Kibum yang sedang asyik melihat Kyuhyun dengan aura hitam yang menguar dari tubuhnya.

" dia terlihat semakin mengerikan jika seperti itu?! Kau yakin dia baik-baik saja?!" tanya zhoumie ikut menimpali sementara yesung hanya mengelengkan kepalanya tanda tak tau juga sama seperti kedua temannya. Sementara Kibum duduk tenang di bangkunya dengan kedua tangan yang saling bertaut di gunakan sebagai tumpuan kepalanya dan tatapannya fokus pada satu hal yaitu Kyuhyun yang kini telah berubah menjadi idola baru di sekolahnya dan terlihat di kerubuti oleh beberapa laki-laki dari mulai kelas satu sampai kelas tiga yang terlihat senang dan saling tertawa bahagia, kibum yang melihat prmandangan itu semakin menguarkan aura hitam dari seluruh tubuhnya hingga menyebabkan polusi mata bagi ketiganya.

" aku rasa dia cemburu melihat kyuhyun di kerumuni oleh mereka" ucap donghae berspekulasi.

Yesung dan zhoumi menatap kibum sekilas dan saling bertatapan seraya menghela nafas kemudian.

" kurasa memang seperti itu...hah..." desah yesung memaklukmi melihat sikap Kibum yang terlalu datar atau pasif itu, tidak ingin memperlihatkan jika dirinya sebenarnya tertarik dengan kyuhyun.

" haruskah kita turun tangan?!" tanya zhoumi pada kedua sahabatnya, yesung diam seolah berfikir sementara donghae sudah meloncat-loncat kegirangan di tempatnya seolah setuju dengan aksi jodoh menjodohkan itu yang terdengar sangat mengasyikan untuk si anak ikan berwajah childish itu.

" diam dan jangan melakukan apa-apa, mengerti" potong kibum menatap tajam pada ketiga teman-temannya, pada akhirnya dia jengah juga mendengar teman-temannya bergosip tentang dirinya tepat di sebelahnya seperti itu. Dasar tidak cocok jadi pengosip ulung.

Tanpa sengaja tatapan mata kyuhyun dan kibum saling bertabarakan, entah kenapa saat kyuhyun menatapnya intens dengan senyum miring membuat hati kibum sedikit berdesir untuk sepersekian detik.

" sial" umpatnya, kibum memutus kontak matanya dengan kyuhyun mengacak surainya kasar dan bangkit berdiri meningalkan kelasnya, sepertinya mood untuk belajarnya hilang dalam sekejap bersamaan dengan bel tanda di mulainya belajar telah berdering nyaring membubarkan kerumunan pemuda yang mengelilingi kyuhyun sejak tadi.

" hei...kau mau kemana?!" teriak yesung menghentikan langkah kibum yang hampir mencapai pintu.

" bolos" ucap kibum singkat, menoleh menatap kyuhyun sekilas sementara gadis itu balas menatap kibum seraya tersenyum penuh arti dengan sikap sensual yang terlihat sangat tenang seolah menikmati setiap ekspresi yang di keluarkan kibum untuknya.

" kim kibum...kim...kibum, ya..." bisik kyuhyun pada dirinya sendiri dengan senyum cantik yang masih tersunggih di bibir semerah plumnya, makhluk yang mendiami tubuh kyuhyun seolah tertarik dengan kehadiran seorang kim kibum yang entah kenapa membuat sisi lain dalam dirinya seakan meliar.

" pantas saja kau begitu tertarik dengannya kyu, sekarang aku tau alasannya...aku akan mendapatkan kim kibum untuk diriku sendiri, jadi kau tetaplah tertidur dengan nyaman dan jangan mengangguku...ugh..." ucap si makhluk itu pada dirinya sendiri sedikit merintih kesakitan dengan nafas yang sedikit sesak.

" _Hentikan...jangan lakukan itu"_ teriak sebuah suara dari dalam diri kyuhyun.

" tutup mulutmu brengsek dan enyahlah" bisiknya kejam seraya menunduk berusaha menormalkan dan menekan hawa keberadaan kyuhyun dalam dirinya yang mulai terbangun seraya memberontak keras kalah dirinya menyebutkan nama kibum.

Seorang guru terlihat memasuki ruang kelasnya dan secepat kilat kyuhyun mengangkat tangan kanannya menajdikan dirinya fokus utama dalam kelas itu.

" ada apa kyu?!" tanya sang guru sedikit mengernyit melihat penampakan kyuhyun yang jauh dari kata baik dengan keringat sebesar biji jangung yang mulai membasahi dahinya. " apa kau sakit?!' tanya sang guru lagi setelah melihat jika wajah kyuhyun berubah menjadi sangat putih. Kyuhyun mengangguk mengiyakan.

" bolehkah saya pergi ke uks?!" tanyanya dengan nafas yang sedikit tersengal.

" baiklah...kau boleh pergi, kau bisa pergi sendiri atau kau memerlukan bantuan?!

" saya bisa sendiri, permisi?!" jawabnya semua mata pemuda yang ada di dalam kelas terlihat menatap cemas ke arah kyuhyun berbeda sekalu dengan tatapan mata para gadisnya yang terlihat tak suka seraya menyoraki jika kyuhyun sakit dan berharap tidak usah kembali saja. Sementara kyuhyun berjalan sedikit terseok menuju uks.

" _aku mohon pergi dari tubuhku...aku tak akan membiarkanmu menyakiti kibum, aku benar-benar tak akan memaafkanmu jika kau menyentuhnya"_ teriak suara kyuhyun mengema nyaring di kepalanya seketika memberikan efek sakit dan berdenyut-denyut membuatnya pening seketika.

" aarrgggh...brengsek kau kyu, sudah kubilang tutup mulutmu...tutup mulutmu dan jangan coba-coba untuk mengancamku, sialan..." geram makhluk itu berdesis bengis menatap tajam pantulan dirinya sendiri di dalam cermin namun dengan ekspresi yang sangat berbeda dengan dirinya saat ini yang menatap bayangannya penuh amarah sangat kontras sekali dengan bayangannya yang ada di dalam cermin yang menampilkan raut wajah penuh dengan kesedihan dan ketakutan, karena di dalam cermin itu berdiri itulah jiwa kyuhyun yang asli.

" _aku akan memberikan tubuhku padamu, tapi aku mohon berhentilah melukai seseorang lagi, aku berjanji tak akan menunjukan diriku dan menganggumu asal kau juga berjanji padaku jika kau tidak akan membuat orang lain celaka, meru" ucap kyuhyun menatap sendu seraya menyebut nama asli si makhluk yang menguasai tubuhnya itu._

" aku tak akan menurutimu brengsek, siapa kau berani memerintahku" teriak meru nyaring dan memecahkan kaca toilet itu dengan tinjunya seraya mendengus kasar.

" aku bersumpah akan membunuh dan melenyapkan semua orang yang dekat denganmu kyu, brengsek" teriaknya lebih nyaring dengan nafas memburuh serta mata yang memerah nyalang menatap ke arah cermin.

Klontang...

Kyuhyun tersentak menoleh cepat melihat seorang gadis memakai seragam yang sama sepertinya kini menatap dirinya dengan raut wajah penuh ketakutan menatap nanar alat pengepel lantai yang jatuh akibat sengolan kakinya.

" wah...ternyata ada seekor tikus yang menguping" ucap kyuhyun menatap gadis itu dengan wajah dingin.

" kau...siapa kau, jangan mendekat atau aku akan berteriak, dasar...kau makhluk menjijikan sudah kubilang jangan mendekat?!" teriaknya dengan suara tercekat terlihat sekalu jika tubuhnya bergetar hebat.

" aku tidaklah penting...ssttt...jangan berisik" jawab kyuhyun perlahan merubah irisnya menjadi hitam pekat sepekat warna tinta, warna matanya yang sesungguhnya seraya menempelkan jari telunjuknya kedepan bibir merahnya menyuruh si gadis untuk tidak berteriak, gadis itu berjengkit ngeri melihat wujud asli si meru, iblis jahat yang mendiami tubuh kyuhyun. Namun belum sempat dia berteriak kyuhyun menyambar leher gadis itu hingga menyebabkan tulang leher gadis itu remuk di dalam gengamannya dan dengan gerakan kilat kyuhyun menghentakannya keras ke arah dinding membuat kepala gadis itu hancur dengan darah yang memuncrat dari belakang kepalanya membuat aliran cairan merah pekat berbau besi itu mengalir di tembok toilet. Kyuhyun melepas cengkramannya dan menatap tubuh gadis malang yang sudah tak bernyawa di hadapannya dengan tatapan dingin kyuhyun berjalan ke arah wastafel menatap wajah sedikir pucatnya dengan iris sehitam malam tanpa pupil itu seraya membasuh wajahnya yang terkena noda darah dengan air secara perlahan, sedetik kemudiam iris kyuhyun kembali seperti semula dan melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari toilet.

" aku benci melihat tikus penganggu yang banyak bicara sepertimu" ucapnya dingin melangkah pergi dengan mimik wajah tenang seolah tak pernah terjadi apa-apa.

[~Lizz_L_L~]

" ah...esstttt...ah...kau benar-benar nikmat sayang!" desahan seorang pemuda yang terlihat asyik menjilat leher jenjang kyuhyun seraya meremas payudara kyuhyun dengan gerakan memuja, sementar kyuhyun menengadahkan kepalanya menerawang kosong. Tanpa mereka sadari kerah baju si pemuda itu di tarik dari belakang dengan kasar hingga membuat pemuda itu terjengkang ke belakang dan menabrak rak berisi obat-obatan dengan suara keras, belum sempat pemuda itu menyadari apa yang terjadi sebuah pukulan bersarang di wajahnya hingga berkali-kali.

" bajingan berani sekali kau menyentuh kyuhyun dengan tangan kotormu" raung kibum marah masih terus meninju pemuda brengsek yang dengan seenaknya menyentuh tubuh kyuhyun.

Kibum melancarkan tinjunya tanpa mendapatkan balasan yang berarti dari lawannya yang sudah pingsan di lantai dengan darah di seluruh wajahnya.

" hosh...hosh..." nafas kibum tersenggal menatap benci pemuda yang terkapar di lantai itu dan meludah jijik, setelahnya dia berjalan menuju ke arah kyuhyun tanpa menatap wajah kyuhyun, kibum membenahi seragam gadis itu yang terlihat sangat berantakan. Sementara kyuhyun hanya terdiam menatap kibum dengan rahang yang mengeras pertanda jika pemuda itu amat sangat kesal dan marah.

" kau marah...?!" tanya kyuhyun menyentuh pipi kanan kibum, kibum menghentikan gerakannya mengancingkan baju seragam kyuhyun dan seketika membeku saat tangan dingin kyuhyun menyentuhnya. Kini iris coklat gelap milik kyuhyun bertatapan dengan manik gelap kibum.

" apa kau marah kim kibum jika ada laki-laki lain yang menyentuhku" bisik kyuhyun sensual seraya mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah wajah kyuhyun seraya mengecup bibir kibum sekilas berlanjut hingga mengecupi setiap jengkal wajah kibum yang tak menunjukan penolakan sekalipun.

Kibum bahkan terasa keluh untuk menjawab semua pertanyaan yang di lempar kyuhyun padanya, padahal kibum tau jika kyuhyun yang ada di hadapannya ini bukan kyuhyun yang asli. Kyuhyun mengalungkan tangannya di leher kibum seraya melingkarkan kaki jenjangnya di pinggul kibum seperti seekor koala, perlahan kibum mengalihkan tangannya ke punggung kyuhyun, mereka bertatapan intens selang beberapa detik mereka telah terlibat ciuman panas, saling melumat, menghisap, mengigit dengan tempo cepat seakan-akan bibir masing-masing adalah candu yang tak bisa mereka hindari.

Seketika ruangan uks itu perlahan di penuhi oleh desahan erotis dari bibir keduanya, kibum seakan lupa diri dan mengerayangi hampir setiap jengkal tubuh kyuhyun membuat banyak kiss mark di tubuh gadis itu seolah menghilangkan jejak menjijikan yang di tinggalkan pemuda sebelumnya, perlahan tangan kibum berusaha membuka rok seragam kyuhyun namun sebuah teriakan nyaring memanggil namanya keras.

" _kibum...jangan lakukan itu kibummie"_

kibum menatap kyuhyun sedikit tersentak saat mendengarkan suara familiar yang terasa berdengung di kepalanya.

" kyuhyun..." bisiknya tertahan seolah menyadari jika suara familiar itu adalah suara kyuhyun, akhirnya setelah sekian lama kibum dapat mendengar suara itu lagi, suara kyuhyun yang asli suara yang dianggapnya telah menghilang itu akhirnya telah kembali.

" ya...apa kibum ayo lanjutkan lagi" balas kyuhyun palsu yang ada di depannya seraya menatap kibum heran.

" tidak, ayo kita lanjutkan" bisik kib seraya menyeringai dan menyobek seragam yang di kenakan kyuhyun membuat beberapa kancing seragamnya jatuh mengelinding di lantai.

" _tidak...jangan lakukan itu, jangan menyentuhnya...kim kibum..."_

Kibum tak menghiraukan teriakan nyaring kyuhyun yang terdengar dalam otaknya dan masih mencumbui tubuh kyuhyun dengan bringas.

 _" tidaaakkkk..."_

 _"_ aaaarrggghhh...hentikan...hosh...hosh..." kibum tersentak saat kyuhyun mendorong tubuhnya kasar seraya menatap kibum dengan wajah yang memerah dan mata yang berkaca-kaca berusaha menutupi tubuh setengah telanjangnya dari tatapan mata kibum. Kyuhyun bergerak dengan gelisah menjauh dari kibum.

" kyu, kaukah itu?!" tanya kibum sedikit sangsi melihat sikap dan gelagat aneh kyuhyun yang sangat berbeda dengan sebelumnya.

" jangan...pernah lakukan hal itu lagi padaku, kibummie" ucapnya dengan nada sedikit bergetar, kibum yakin seyakin-yakinnya jika yang ada di depannya ini adalah kyuhyun yang asli, karena kyuhyun selalu memanggilnya dengan sebutan kibummie.

" kau kyuhyun...benarkah kau kyuhyun yang asli, kau memang kyuhyun yang asli, astaga akhirnya kau kembali kyu?!" ucap kibum antusias dengan mata yang sedikit berkaca-kaca menatap kyuhyun dengan binar bahagia.

" ini...hah...kau benar, aku kembali...ini...bagaimana mungkin terjadi, aku kembali kibum?!" ucap kyuhyun sadar jika dirinya telah kembali pada tubuhnya sendiri dan tersenyum bahagia menatap wajah kibum dengan raut wajah tak percaya.

" ya kau telah kembali kyu, kau kembali" teriak kibum seolah tak mempercayai apa yang di ucapkan sang biarawati itu akan berhasil, tau begini jika hal itu akan berhasil kibum akan melakukannya lebih cepat. Tanpa sadar Kibum memeluk kyuhyun dengan bahagia.

Kyuhyun tersentak dan menjauhkan tubuhnya dari kibum saat dada telanjangnya menabrak dada bidang kibum.

" ah...maaf untuk itu kyu" sesal kibum melepas jas sekolahnya dan memakaikannya pada tubuh kyuhyun dengan wajah yang sama-sama memerah malu.

" terima kasih kibummie, sekali lagi aku berhutang padamu" ucap kyuhyun tersenyum tulus.

" apapun untukmu, kyu" balas kibum menatap intens kyuhyun yang terlihat merona kembali mendengar ucapan kibum.

TBC.


End file.
